House, The
| directed by = Andrew Jay Cohen | written by = Brendan O'Brien; Andrew Jay Cohen | produced by = | music by = Andrew Feltenstein; John Nau | cinematography = Jas Shelton | edited by = Evan Henke; Michael L. Sale | distributed by = Warner Bros. New Line Cinema Village Roadshow Pictures | release date(s) = June 30th, 2017 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 Box Office Mojo (2017); Domestic summary. | gross revenue = $34,184,504 Box Office Mojo (2017); Total Lifetime Grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = }} The House is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It was written and directed by Andrew Jay Cohen and co-written by Brendan O'Brien. It was produced by New Line Cinema and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed through Warner Bros.. The movie released theatrically in the United States on June 30th, 2017. The House stars Will Ferrell and Amy Poehler as Scott & Kate Johansen, who are the parents of college-bound daughter Alex, played by Ryan Simpkins. The movie also stars Jason Mantzoukas as the Johansen's partner-in-crime, Frank Theodorakis, as well as Nick Kroll as antagonist Bob Schaeffer. When the Johansens' are swindled out of the ability to send their daughter to college, they partner up with Frank to start an illegal gambling den inside of Frank's house. Before long, the spirit of "Vegas" overtakes them, and they find themselves completely immersed in casino culture. Cast Notes * The House was filmed in parts of Long Beach, El Segundo, and Sierra Madre, California. The storefront for Taylor's Meat & Produce Market is located at 14 E. Sierra Madre Boulevard in Sierra Madre. Raina's hair salon storefront is located at 222 Richmond Street in El Segundo. IMDB; The House (2017); Filming locations. * Review for the film have not been kind. Film review aggregate site Rotten Tomatoes gave The House an 18% "rotten" rating based on seventy-three reviews. Rotten Tomatoes.com; The House (2017); Tomatometer. * This movie marks Andrew Jay Cohen's debut as a director. It is his third feature film as a screenwriter (not counting shorts and telemovies). Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "If you can't beat the house, BE... The House". * Actors Will Ferrell and Amy Poehler also worked together on the 2007 comedy film Blades of Glory. * Jason Mantzoukas also appeared in Neighbors, which was also written by Andrew Jay Cohen and Brendan O'Brien. * One of the traditions of the Johansen household is that they always watch the AMC television series The Walking Dead together. This film shows a clip from the season four episode "The Grove" featuring actress Melissa McBride. Recommendations * Blades of Glory * Neighbors * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby See also * The House * The House images * The House characters * The House miscellaneous External Links * * The House at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Axe | Bison | Blowtorch | Bucknell University | Burn victim | California | College | Female topless nudity | Gambling casino | Las Vegas | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Mob boss | Mobster | Nevada | Obscene finger gesture | Pennsylvania | Severed fingers | Severed limbs | Smoking | Smoking pot | Student Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2017/Films Category:June, 2017/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:H/Films